The Flores
The Flores family is a name belonging to an Avaloran noble family. Queen Lucia married into the Castillo family, the reigning family of Avalor. History The Flores family originated from nobility. Francisco Flores would marry Luisa and have two daughters, one of whom would be Lucia. Lucia would later marry King Raul, while Lucia's sister would find a husband. Lucia and Raul would have Princess Elena and Princess Isabel, while Lucia's sister and her husband would have Esteban. Esteban's parents would be caught in a storm while sailing in the Northern Sea"Snow Place Like Home", season 2, episode 19. when he was eight years old. The orphaned Esteban would be taken in by Francisco and Luisa, and all three would later move into the royal palace with their family-in-law.Elena of Avalor: The Essential Guide. Francisco and Luisa would raise their grandson as if he were their own son.''Elena and the Secret of Avalor''.'' Lucia, along with her husband Raul, would be killed by a ''vadisima spell cast by Northern Islands' sorceress Shuriki, who was secretly assisted in her invasion of Avalor by Lucia's nephew, Esteban. Isabel, Francisco, and Luisa would be protectively sealed into a painting through a magic spell by the Royal Sorcerer, Alacazar, while Elena distracted Shuriki. Though Elena was struck by one of Shuriki's vadisima spells, she was instead trapped in her amulet, unbeknownst to everyone besides Alacazar. Alacazar would flee the kingdom with the amulet in search of a princess who could free Elena, a task that would outlive Alacazar and would not be completed until forty-one years later after Shuriki's invasion. Meanwhile, Esteban was appointed as chancellor by Shuriki, who instated herself as Avalor's new queen and placed a totalitarian rule over Avalor, only slightly lightened by Esteban's more reasonable authority. Though Elena's return forty-one years after her supposed death initially left Esteban conflicted between helping his newly returned family and bowing down to Shuriki out of fear, he ultimately chose to help her retake the throne from the foreign sorceress. Francisco, Luisa, and Esteban would be chosen as three of Elena's Grand Council members until her coronation as queen when she reaches the physical age of 20."First Day of Rule", season 1, episode 1. Even decades after their passing, Esteban continued to visit his parents' altar during Dia de los Muertos, apparently still struggling to cope with their loss.Gerber, Craig. (October 17, 2016). "Several reasons. Main one is that he is at his own parents' altar. He still has a hard time w/ that loss." ''Twitter.'' Members * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Queen Lucia * Lucia's sister * Lucia's sister's husband * Princess Elena * Princess Isabel * Chancellor Esteban Notes/Trivia * Early promotional material advertised Esteban as "Duke Esteban" rather than "Chancellor Esteban". This either suggests that the Flores family are a family of nobles (which is currently not known to be the case) or he was originally intended to be from the Castillo family due to adult relatives outside of the main line of inheritance being given titles of dukedom (such as Duke Cristobal and Duchess Matilda). References }} Category:Families Category:Los Flores